


Argument

by SilverWolf15



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Apologies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf15/pseuds/SilverWolf15
Summary: Take a peak at one of Leo and Donatello's once in a while arguments. What will happen and how would it be resolved. Turtlecest, rated M just to be sure.





	1. Kicked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the winner of my latest poll. Sadly within the allotted time I only got 1 vote. Still it was enough and here's the story that was voted. I originally wanted it to be one big one but decided to split it up into two. Please read and let me know what you think.

Leonardo and Donatello were considered boyfriends, lovers, but most important of all mates who loved one another very much. This is apparent as they share a room together and even a bed. Their family knew of their relationship and gave them their blessing, so they were free to express their affections anytime they want, except for the real intimate ones, which were saved for the bedroom. 

Now usually the two never argued as much as one would think, which is fine as it made their relationship that more solid. But when they did, everyone knew it. And despite Leo being dubbed “Fearless” from his brother Raphael, the blue clad turtle crumbled before his angry mate. To Mikey and Raph, Donatello seemed to be the dominate one in their relationship, which surprised them the most.  
Currently said couple is having an argument and were dishing it out in their room. This has been going on for about half an hour and is ending without a joyful resolution. The door opened as Leo stumbled out, almost as if he was shoved out. Thankfully he managed to catch himself before falling. Turning around he tried to speak but is met with their door slamming shut right in his face.  
“Don come on!” Leo cried out and grabbed the knob, finding it locked. “Let me back in!” 

“Shell No!” Don’s voice boomed, sending a chill down Leo’s shell, causing him to freeze a bit. “I took responsibility for what I did but you can’t stop lecturing me like a hatchling!” 

That angry voice of his mate always made Leo cower a bit, afraid to make a response fearing that what he said could have made things worse. Everyone thought Raph was a hothead and worst to handle when mad, but get the purple clad turtle angry, and even Raph would run for the hills. It’s always the quiet ones that should be feared. 

“You just don’t understand-“

“GO AWAY!” Don’s voice boomed. 

“But where am I supposed to sleep!?” Leo protested, hoping to at least be allowed back in. He didn’t want to leave this conversation unsettled. 

“Not my problem!” Don responded and nothing else, seeming had ending their argument. 

“Don…Don…DON!” Leo banged his hand on the door, yet nothing else came as a sigh left the turtle’s mouth before his head rested on the door. It was futile now, and there is no way he’s going to be sleeping in his bed tonight. The idea of forcing his way in was a terrible one, unless he literally wants his head bitten off. And the sad thing is, before they moved in together, this was HIS ROOM. Sighing he decided to head for the kitchen to make some tea, hopefully it could help him calm down before trying to find a place to sleep. 

In all honestly the fight wasn’t supposed to escalate in him being kicked out of the bedroom…well in his opinion. Early on in the evening they all were relaxing in the lair. It was one of the nights where they all agreed to have a night off from patrol, so they could rest and relax, so they could do their own thing. Mikey and Raph were playing one another in video games as Don worked in his lab. Leo had taken a break from reading and decided to check on Don. 

He found his mate working on some new project involving chemicals. The blue clad turtle greeted him with a hug and quick kiss. After asking what is going on Don gave a scientific version of what he was doing, which went over Leo’s head big time. Well, Don then accidentally mixed two chemicals together and made an unstable reaction that ended up with an explosion.  
This got the attention of everyone as they went to the lab and found smoke coming out of it. Thankfully Don and Leo were fine. After being given a lecture from their father, Splinter then made the two clean the mess and after that Leo had some choice words to say, after they went behind close doors. Leo started lecturing his mate over how they both could have been killed, and how he should be careful. 

Unfortunately, Don didn’t like how Leo was talking to him, basically talking to him like one would do a child. He even apologized and admitted what he did was wrong, but that wasn’t enough. Leo kept lecturing on and on until Don got angry, which lead them to now. Of course, the two had some arguments, but Leo wasn’t sure how long Don would stay mad at him this time. Still, worst of all this means he won’t be able to sleep without his mate with him. They have slept together for so long that they’ve grown accustomed to having one another there. 

Still maybe the tea could help him dull that part of him some. When he got to the kitchen he found that he wasn’t alone. It was about the time where everyone went to bed, except for one. “Trouble in paradise Fearless?” Raph had a smug smile on his face. Sitting at the table holding a can of soda. 

“Not in the mood Raph,” Leo walked past him to get the tea kettle from the lower cabinet. 

“I take that as a yes, and from the sound of it, Donny boy kicked you out of the room,” Raph smiled as he took a swig from his drink. 

That got Leo a bit annoyed as he filled the kettle with water, “Raph…not…now.” 

“Geeze sorry there, I meant no offence.” Raph held his arms up. “You know I like making jabs now and then.” 

“Still, now isn’t a good time,” Leo responded once more as he turned the stove on and put the kettle on it. “I already got an earful from Don, now I don’t need it from you.”

There was a moment of silence between the two as Leo turned the stove on. Raph decided to take the chance to speak up once more, “As surprising as it may seem, I’m not going to rub it in.” 

“Find that hard to believe,” Leo responded, turning around and leaning against the counter. 

“You’re right…you may find it hard to believe but I don’t like it when you two fight, I rather you two be in the best of moods,” the red clad turtle responded as he leaned back in his seat with a smile. “So why not tell me about it?” 

Leo just looked at his brother as if he’s crazy. When did his hothead of a brother decided to take an interest in his personal relationship with his mate? “Raph, I hardly think that-“  
“Just apologize.” 

“What?” both eyes rose in confusion. 

A smug smile appeared on Raph’s face as he repeated himself. “From what I can tell you’re overreacting even though Don accepted it was his fault.” 

The leaf green turtle’s eyes narrowed as a bit of irritation overtook him, “Raph, were you eavesdropping?!” 

“Shell no,” Raph responded as he shook his head in amusement. “The way you two were shouting at each other, it made hearing you all way too easy.” 

“Well…can’t argue with that,” Leo blushed a bit. It’s true as they were yelling really loud, it’s a wonder how no one came in to break them apart. Although another thought came to mind but he pushed it out of his mind for the moment. “Yet, Don should have known what he was doing, if that explosion would have gotten bigger it could have nearly destroyed the lair…or worse, have killed the both of us.”

“And didn’t he apologize for that?” Raph smugly responded back. “Didn’t he acknowledge that he made a mistake?”

“I…he…uh…y-yes…he did,” Leo looked down, remember that the first thing his mate did was apologize. 

Raph saw Leo break eye contact and knew he is on the right track. “And…. even though he apologized…what did you do?”

Leo opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Remembering some time ago he heard the apology…but all he could do is lecture his mate…even after he apologized again the leaf green turtle just went on and on about it. For some reason now, when someone else pointed out it made Leo think that…well…maybe he treated the situation too harshly. His mate did apology, but yet…was there more to why he couldn’t stop lecturing Don? 

“Getting to the root of your lecturing fearless?” Raph responded, watching his brothers thinking face. He rarely sees his brother like this, as he is never wrong at times. The only ones who could get Leo to admit his own fault is Master Splinter and Don. 

All that left the blue clad turtle is a huge sigh of irritation, almost on cue the tea kettle steamed. Turning to go tend to it Leo said nothing else as he started to make his nightly drink. Raph watched his brother in silence as he had nothing else to say. He just watched his brother’s shell as he made his drink. Soon he saw him slump over, head hanging as another sigh left him.  
“Even the smallest explosion…I could have lost him,” Leo responded without looking. 

Getting up Raph then walked over to his brother’s side, placing a comforting hand on the shell. “I know Leo, and the rest of us would have lost him as well. Yet, you have to know Donnie is smart and he knows what he’s doing. He wouldn’t bring anything dangerous inside our home unless he knew it would be dangerous to us.” 

“What about the battleshell?” Leo turned to him with a grin. Referencing the time Don was working on the vehicle in the lair but it was being remote driven through their home and damaging several items. 

“That was Mikey, he grabbed and fiddled with the controller,” the red clad turtle reassured. 

They both shared a small laugh from that. This is something Leo loved about his hothead brother. Whenever he wasn’t steaming over something he was really someone who could be a good listener. Once in a while he could get a laugh out of him. 

“What about-“Leo is cut off by his brother raising a hand. 

“Hey, don’t tell me more about how sorry you are, tell it to your boyfriend.” 

That only cause Leo to shake his head as he remembered what happened earlier, “Don kicked me out of the room.” 

Raph nodded at this, knowing that when Don is in this kind of condition it’s best to leave him be. “Then first thing in the morning talk to him.” 

Leo blushed at this, what his family didn’t know, or maybe they did as they might have heard them. Whenever Leo and Don fought and made up…things tended to get really heated. Not in a negative way, quite the opposite. And doing it first thing in the morning might not be a good idea, “Yet, what about-“

“Master Splinter is still awake, you can talk to him about what you are going to do,” Raph suggested. 

Leo sighed as the blush deepened a bit. It was obvious that their father knew of their usual make up “routines”…how could he not? It’s just an embarrassing thing to talk to him about, especially if he had to explain things to him now. “That still doesn’t solve my sleeping arrangements.” 

Raph gave a smirk, “Don’t worry fearless, you can bunk with me.” 

“Only if you don’t snore,” Leo smiled back, getting a playful punch from his brother


	2. Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i'm going to admit that this may not be my best work and may be anti-climatic, not pun intended. This could have been better but I couldn't really see it. 
> 
> The resolve may be weak but I did the best I could, I hope you all like it.

Donatello yawned as he woke up, having already finished putting on his gear and is now ready for the day. He wasn’t feeling fully rested as he felt a bit grumpy as his sleep wasn’t as sound as he wanted it to be. Couple that with waking up early only made the feeling worse. He only had himself to blame, as ever since moving in with Leo he found himself getting up alongside his mate in the early hours of the morning. They liked it like this as they found that they have the lair to themselves for a bit before everyone woke up, and those few precious moments were worth it.

Yet a frown came to his face as yesterday’s argument came back to mind. He hated getting mad at Leo, but he couldn’t help it as even something simple as an apology and taking responsibility for his own actions still got him a good lecture. It wasn’t his fault…well…it was kind of his fault, not paying attention as most of it was on his mate.

Still despite that he took responsibility and that wasn’t enough, and that caused him to kick his lover out of the bedroom…bad mistake on his part. He grew accustomed to having Leo next to him at night that it just didn’t feel right. He tossed and turned, unconsciously reaching over, only to find an empty spot. As much as he wanted to let Leo back into bed, he couldn’t forgive Leo as quick, not by a long shot as he was in the wrong this time. Maybe if only Leo apologized, but he wasn’t even sure if that was going to happen.

He had to at least get through his day and hope his mate wasn’t still in the same mood from last night. Knowing he had to get breakfast before morning practice he moved to the door, unlocking and opening it. “What the shell!?”

Don shouted out as from nowhere Leo rushed into the room, placing a hand on his mate’s plastron and keeping him in. The leaf green turtle closed the door and locked it, “Morning Don.”

“Leo what the shell are doing?!” Don’s eyes narrowed, not wanting this right now, especially since just waking up.

“Don-“ Leo responded but got cut off. He had to be quick about this or else his chance would be missed.

“I’m still mad at you from last night, and you have the gall to barge in here-” Don responded back but is cut off as well.

The leader said nothing and did the one thing that could halt the genius turtle’s anger. Leo leaned in and captured his mate’s lips in a passionate kiss. Don is awestruck and part of him wanted to just pull away as he didn’t want this…yet, he couldn’t. Leo’s soft lips touched his and it was like all his free will is robbed of him, his kisses just had that kind of power over him. He automatically melted into the kiss, returning it as the part of him that missed his lover took over.

A huge weight lifted off of Leo’s shoulders, glad that Don didn’t push him away and accepted the kiss. Now he had a better chance of trying to be forgiven. Pulling back, he ended the action, much to the dismay of his mate, as both hands stayed holding his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Uh…what?” Don had to ask, still a bit captivated from the kiss as it ended all of a sudden.

“I said I’m sorry…about last night,” Leo responded in a low voice, but loud enough for Don to hear him.

Both of the olive-green turtle’s eyes widen as he heard this, really taken by surprise. “You…are?”

He nodded, “Yeah…I did overreact last night…I shouldn’t have.”

Don is genuine surprised at this, he would have guessed it would have taken Leo another day to try and apologize or try to make things right. Plus, he could tell that it was genuine as Leo would never lie, never to him especially. The anger from the fight now leaving him fully as he just looked into his lover’s eyes, seeing those warm brown eyes looking right back at him.

“Yet I only worried about losing you in that explosion,” Leo said in a soft tone.

Don understood where Leo is coming from in that statement. Part of him is relieved at this, yet another part of him sad, knowing it all wasn’t his fault and his mate is looking out for him. Still, Don reached up to hold the hand that is still cupping his face. “Leo thank you…although…I know you do it because you care…but you also have to understand that I know what I’m doing at times…and I can’t be distracted in my lab.”

That caused Leo to raise an eye at that, “What? How were you-“ he stopped as he saw his mate’s face start to turn red. It was evident what he meant by “distraction”. “Oh…so I was distracting you?”

“N-Not on purpose…Although I admit it was my fault that I couldn’t take my eyes off you,” Don’s blush got brighter as he admitted his own fault.

That got a laugh out of Leo, smiling. “Oh so I should stay out of the lab then?”

“You better not, I still enjoy having you around,” Don laughed back, knowing his brother is teasing. “Besides maybe I was too hasty in kicking you out of the room…I’m still paying for that.”

Leo smiled at that, “I felt the same way Don…I’m so used to having you sleeping next to me that I had trouble trying to sleep last night.”

“Same here,” Don smiled back but then a thought came to mind. “What made you apologize at all?”

“Let’s just say that our hothead of a brother can have times of wisdom that we are unaware of,” Leo responded back with a smile.

“Really? Raph helped you see your errors?” Don responded in amazement.

“Errors?” the leaf green turtle asked in surprise, only to get a laugh from his mate. He couldn’t help but join in as he found some amusement in it as well.  

“Still…even though some fault is mine I appreciate that you apologized,” Don gave another smile.

“Of course,besides…” Leo then wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled his neck, taking a deep breath. He could feel Don shuddering from this, knowing that it was a good thing. “You know what usually happens after we make up.”

“B-But,” Don tried to respond, chills being sent through his body the whole time. “We can’t…we…we-“

“Don’t worry I took care of that,” Leo stopped his actions and blushed himself.

“H-How?” Don moved his head back to look at Leo, eyes raising after seeing the blush.

“I…I uh…talked…to Master Splinter…before going to bed last night,” the blush deepened, which caused Don’s face to drop in shock.

“Y..You didn’t?” he asked even though he has a pretty good answer.

All Leo did is nod as the blush remained on his face, “He said morning practice is canceled…and he’s going to wear ear muffs.”

“Oh shell,” the blush on Don’s face deepened as well. This meant that Splinter knows what they are going to do and is expecting it. This wasn’t a real problem per say but knowing that someone else knowing about it just feels really awkward. “I’m not sure about it now.”

“Not unless you take things real slow…and tender like,” Leo smiled through the blush and took his mate’s lips once again. That seemed to be enough to sweep all that concern away from Don as he started to return the love. Churrs could soon be heard as Leo scrapped his lower plastron against his mate’s, slowly making bulges. Both of them shuddered as they soon dropped down, now flesh touching flesh as Leo kept rubbing himself into his mate.

Don held the kiss, trying his best to keep his composure as pleasure swelled through him now as well. Doing the best he can he reached up and slipped Leo’s mask off and tossed it on the ground, the same being done with his. The olive-green turtle then picked his lover up, Leo wrapping his arms and legs around Don to keep the kiss going, as Don walked them to their bed.

Soon nothing but soft churrs is the only thing that could be heard. Thankfully they weren’t unheard as everyone else went about their day, glad the two are making up.  


End file.
